Un paseo por las vegas
by Sakhory
Summary: "¿Que hiciste anoche?" "Cariño... Lo que pasa en las vegas, se queda en las vegas". Noah/Izzy, leve Noah/Katie.


¡Hola! Soy yo, Sakhory, la misma escritora loca de "Justin vs Noah". Ya que a muchos les gustó ese fic, les traigo una viñeta (algo corta) de TDI :D!

Ojalá les guste…**LEAN LAS ADVERTENCIAS Y ACLARACIONES DE ABAJO!**

En este fic Noah es pareja de Katie. **Lime**! (y es el primero que escribo, así que si está mal, lo siento.) Los personajes tienen 22 años. Y por último, pero no menos importante: TDI no me pertenece. Si así fuera, la serie no sería la misma y Noah e Izzy serían pareja. Jum.

* * *

—¡Las vegas!—gritaba Cody, emocionado.

—Cody, no grites— le reprochaba Noah.

—No has cambiado con los años, ¿eh, Noah? Todavía sigo sin entender como es que Katie…

—¡Cállate!

—Aguafiestas.

—¡Hola chicos!—los interrumpió a gritos una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—¿Izzy?—preguntó, Noah, sorprendido. La chica había cambiado mucho, físicamente hablando

—La misma. ¿Qué hacen en Las Vegas?

—Vine a apostar hasta que me quede sin un centavo—contestó Cody.

—Y yo lo acompaño—añadió Noah.

—Izzy está confundida—dijo ella, después de caminar un rato con ellos dos hasta toparse con uno de los mejores casinos—¿Porqué este lugar es más mejor que otros?

—No se dice "más mejor", se dice "mejor"—la corrigió Noah.

Luego de eso, los 3 entraron a un casino.

—Mmm…—murmuró Cody, viendo a unas chicas—¡Nos vemos luego!—y se fue, dejando a Noah e Izzy solos.

—Maldito seas Cody—murmuró Noah, por lo bajo, sin que Izzy se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué tal si tomamos algo? ¿Y jugamos al póker?—propuso ella.

—Vale, pero todos sabemos que yo ganaré.

—Ya veremos.

3 horas después…

—Hagamos esto más interesantes—comenzó a decir Izzy, algo rara a causa del alcohol.

—_Bieeen_, si yo gano, _¡hip!_, nos vamos al hotel—dijo Noah, obviamente pasado de alcohol

—Y si yo gano… _puees_… ¡me quedo con todas tus fichas, tu celular y tu mascota!

—Acepto.

—Bien, entonces, supera esto, Noah—dijo ella, enseñándole las cartas.

—¡_Pff_! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Mira esto!

—Maldición.

—Dile adiós a las fichas, al celular, y a mi tortuga Daisy.

Los dos fueron caminando hasta el hotel más cercano a ese casino.

Después de muchos líos para hacer que Noah firme correctamente, subieron a su habitación.

—¿Para qué rayos querías traerme aquí?—le preguntó Izzy.

—No sé, ¡estoy alcoholizado!

—¿Alcoholizado? ¿Es una palabra?

—Eso no importa ahora.

Dicho eso, el joven empujó torpemente a Izzy sobre la cama, para besarla. Ella le correspondió, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente del cuello de Noah. Éste con una de sus manos la tomó por la cintura, y la otra se encargó de quitarle la ropa. No pensaba en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. Izzy, algo sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo Noah, simplemente se dejó llevar y desprendió poco a poco los botones de la camisa del chico.

Después de quedarse solo en ropa interior, Noah comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus besos, Izzy entreabrió su boca abriendo paso a la lengua de Noah, y comenzaron una "guerra de lenguas". Él dejó de besarla para bajar a su cuello, y así siguió, hasta que dios sabe como se las arregló para quitarle la ropa interior a su acompañante.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Noah despertó. Y se encontraba al lado de Izzy.

En una cama.

En una habitación de hotel.

En las vegas.

Desnudo.

¿Desnudo?

¿¡Qué mierda había hecho!?

Noah, un poco shockeado, tomó su ropa, se dio un baño, y en el momento en el que iba a salir del hotel, una voz lo detuvo.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas sin explicarme que paso anoche?!—gritó Izzy furiosa

—Maldición, ¡ni yo lo sé!— dijo, algo ruborizado al darse cuenta del buen cuerpo que tenía Izzy.

—Elemental, mis queridos amigos que se dejaron llevar con el alcohol—dijo Cody, asomándose por la ventana—Ustedes tuvieron sexo. Izzy debería tomar una pastilla de emergencia... a menos que quiera tener un mini nerd con tendencias psicóticas corriendo por la casa.

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz, Noah?—le espetó Izzy

—Dirás, ¿cómo es que tú fuiste capaz de seguirme el juego?

—Cálmense amigos— los tranquilizó Cody —Y Noah, tengo la excusa perfecta para decirle a tu novia que hiciste anoche…

* * *

Posteriormente, en casa de Noah…

—¿Cómo te fue, amor?—le preguntó Katie—¿Qué hiciste anoche?

—Cariño…—comenzó Noah, y luego le dijo las palabras de Cody:

"_Lo que pasa en las vegas, se queda en las vegas"_


End file.
